Bed Hair
by ocealyn
Summary: What I have is not a fetish! Just... a desire, I guess? (EdwardxBella) (OneShot)


**BEDHAIR**

"I had a really great time last night." She giggled by the door frame, holding her coat and bag on her arm and shoes in her hands.

I couldn't help but smirk. Of course she did. "Yeah." Can't say I felt the same but, what the hell? "Me too."

Please leave.

She giggled again and pulled me to her lips for what I hoped was one final kiss. "Call me."

Once I finally got to close the door with her on the other side, I huffed and ran a hand through my face.

Well,… that was just horrifying.

… … …

Emmett guffawed, slapping the bar in front of us as I told him the tale of last night's cheeky endeavors. "Man, I don't know if I should feel sorry for you. I mean, you left last night with a busty ginger girl, who I think is around… an eight, which is pretty high for my standards."

I nodded in agreement. Emmett did have pretty high standards. He got lucky marrying Rosalie, who was without a doubt a perfect ten. How she fell for him, I would never know.

"And you're telling me that she looks like a banshee in the morning?"

I shivered at the thought. "Worse, Em. Much worse." It was like the whole world turned upside down when I woke up. Her make up had stained her face, not to mention my sheets… her lipstick was smudged in all the wrong places, her hair… good heavens, did a tornado run through it in her sleep? And don't get me started on the halitosis.

How could a beautiful girl at a bar one night, turn into such a horrid sight in the morning?

"Edward," my friend clasped my shoulder, "I'm worried about you. I think it's established that every woman in the world looks like a wreck when she wakes up. You're never going to find a girl who looks better than Chewbacca in the morning after a night of sex."

I laughed. "Shall I tell Rosalie you said that?"

"Oh no, man," he looked at me seriously, "Rosalie is an exception. She looks like a Goddess in the morning. Like one of those Victoria secret models in the nightwear catalogues. Maybe even better."

I took a swig off my drink. "You're a hypocrite, you know that? You tell me that a girl like that doesn't exist, and yet you wake up next to one everyday."

He chuckled. "Alright, alright, but it was never a fetish of mine. I just got lucky."

"What I have is NOT a fetish… just a… desire, I guess."

"Oh it's a fetish, alright."

"No, it's not."

"Then what do you suppose we call it?"

"A liking?"

"It's a fetish."

I grumbled.

"Well," Emmett set down his drink. "Why not turn the tables around then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always go for the easiest catch in the bar. I mean, surely, a girl showing too much cleavage is a clear invitation in a Friday night."

"Obviously." I shrugged.

"Find the most modestly clothed girl in here tonight, and make her your target. Believe me, sometimes it's the simple girls that will take you by surprise, my friend."

I thought about what he said and scanned the perimeter of the bar. Every girl in here showcased low necklines and high hemlines. But maybe he was right. It wouldn't hurt to change targets once in a while.

It was a mean thought, I know.

But I had this image in my head… waking up next to a girl with roused and sexed up hair, drowsy eyes that still held a sparkle from the past night, a small smile from pink pouty lips, and soft skin just begging to be touched under the white sheets of the bed. Delicious curves, ample breasts and a long slender neck. What I'd give to run my lips through those curves.

Just the thought of it… starting my day with a sight like that everyday would make me the luckiest man alive.

Unfortunately, that girl is still a dream. Because every woman I ever shared a bed with was a nightmare in the morning.

I had experienced a girl who was such a pain to wake up, I literally had to sound the fire alarm to get her out of my apartment. There was also a blonde who snored like a bear, a petite woman who kicked me out of bed in her sleep, a woman who'd shoot up awake from the bed, it was creepy… one who threw my phone across the room when I had set an alarm for work, one who hogged my entire king sized bed, and of course, the ginger who looked like a banshee and had halitosis.

The longest relationship I had was less than six months, and that girl was a terror. It took my mother to help me realize that. Was it strange for a man like me to have never fallen in love?

"Don't give me that long face, Edward. You make me sad, and I'm a happy married man." Emmett downed his drink and left a twenty on the table.

"You're leaving?!"

"I told you, I am a happy married man. I was supposed to be home an hour ago."

I checked my watch. 10:55 PM.

I put my hands up. "Alright, I've kept you long enough. Go home to your Victoria's Secret wife."

He laughed. "Gladly. And don't worry, Edward. You're a twenty-seven year old man, and a doctor in the making. The night is young. You'll find your girl." And with that, he left.

With no wingman at my side, I conversed with Jasper and Alice, the owners of the bar as they fixed me another drink. It was a Friday night and the place was packed. Emmett's words floated through my head as I glanced around the bar for an unusual target.

I've had a couple of offers after a few minutes alone in the bar. If it were any other night, I would have left with them without a moment's notice, but I was getting tired of the game.

Just as I was about to call it a night, I heard the allure of the most drawing female voice…

"Hi Alice, I'll have my usual."

"Comin' right up."

My head turned to find a lovely brunette in a nice… modest… blue dress sitting a few feet away from me.

I watched as the bartender handed her a drink. She thanked him and took a sip.

Damn, those lips. Pink, plump, and it just had to be soft. A cute nose, long lashes, a slender neck, brown hair tied up in a small bun atop of her head, fair skin, long legs, and instead of the usual heels I see girls wearing at a Friday night, she wore black flat shoes-

"You're catching flies, Edward." I snapped my mouth shut and turned to an amused Jasper. He glanced at her and raised his brows at me. "Not like your usual targets, I'll give you that."

Was I getting too obvious?

"Do you know her?" I asked, curious.

He shook his head. "No, but Alice does. Nice girl. She started coming here about a week ago. She's usually by herself."

And that was my signal.

"She's available then."

"I don't see a ring on her finger." He smirked.

… …

I waited as she finished with her drink before I approached. There were a couple of men who descended before I did, but she must have spoken some smart ass comment because they all left embarrassed and in a hurry.

This girl was one of a kind, I knew that much already.

"Hello." I said smoothly. She turned to me slowly and I was greeted with warm doe-like brown eyes.

Beautiful.

She raised a brow. "Is that what you call all the girls you hit on in bars?" I didn't even realize I said it out loud.

I mainly shrugged. "It's true anyway. And I'll bet it's the reason why those two guys approached you earlier."

Her eyes narrowed. "You stalking me, stranger?"

"I have a name."

"Oh don't think I didn't notice you sitting across the bar from me, Stranger."

"I was merely observing. And is it considered stalking if it's only been twenty minutes? By the way, what did you tell those two guys earlier? They left as soon as they came."

She flipped her hand in front of me, showing me an impressive stone on her ring finger. "I told them they were hitting on a married woman." She probably thought that I would leave right then and there, but I surprised her by sitting down next to her.

I took her hand gently, reveling on its softness before toying with the silver band. "Now, I know this isn't real."

"Excuse me?" She said, appalled.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. It's a beautiful ring and all, but it's not yours." She narrowed her eyes, taking her hand back.

"It is mine." She stared at the ring, her expression dropping. "I'm a war widow." She said bluntly before taking off the band and sticking it in her purse.

My eyes widened in alarm. "Oh fuck, I- I'm so sorry." I was just about to get up and leave until I saw an inkling of a smirk on her face. A damn trickster. "You little liar."

She laughed. "I'm sorry, but you should have seen the look on your face."

I didn't laugh.

"What? It was just a joke."

"My brother died in the army." I said monotonously.

She chuckled. "Oh, are you trying to get back at me now?"

"I'm serious." I stared at her, my expression blank. "I'm afraid you chose the wrong guy to tease." I downed my drink.

Her face fell. "Oh, shit. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot – you're smiling, - oh damn you." She hit me on the shoulder as I laughed.

"You started it, woman."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't help it. I hate conceited jerks at bars." She teased.

I pretended to wince. "Ouch. Well we could go on forever with this." I held out my hand. "Mind if we start over."

She stared at my outstretched hand for a second before giving in. "Why not? I guess I was also being a jerk."

"I'm Edward."

"Bella."

I couldn't help the smile on my face. "So your name really is 'beautiful.'"

"You got lucky, stranger."

"Edward." I clarified.

She smiled. "Edward." If only she could scream my name.

"Can I buy you a drink, Bella?" I gestured to the bartender.

"All right." She conceded.

"So, Beautiful Bella," I started once we both had our drink. "What brings you here on a Friday night? I'm quite surprised that a girl like you would be alone in a bar like this."

"How is it that when a man is seen alone in a bar, he isn't judged, but when a woman is, she's immediately questioned?" She sipped her mojito.

"Only for women as beautiful as you."

She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Alright, Mr. Smooth-talk, if you say the word 'beautiful' in any of your sentences again tonight, I'm chunking my drink at you."

I laughed. "Okay, okay, fair enough."

"Why don't you tell me why 'you' are here on a Friday night? Though I think it's pretty obvious." Her eyes sparkled with sly.

You're beautiful.

"If you know why I'm here, then why do you ask?"

"Point taken. But if you are doing what I think you're doing, I'm afraid you're wasting your time with me. I'm not that kind of girl." She smiled innocently.

"I can be persuasive." I wasn't normally a jack ass, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was rebutting my every 'hit' with a bat.

"I see that."

"You still haven't told me why you're here tonight."

"Yeah, well, neither have you."

"But I asked first."

She laughed. "What are you, in second grade?"

"No, last time I checked I'm in my second year of residency at Northwestern." We fought over a bowl of nuts.

She stared. "You're a doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ah, I bet all the ladies love that."

I shrugged. "I guess it helps. How would you feel about going out with a doctor you just randomly met at a bar? Someone who's… you know, charming, has a sense of humor, and has a thing for brunettes?"

She smiled then.

"And did I mention the nice hair, the green eyes, and the killer smile?"

She sighed and pretended to think. "I don't know. A guy like that sounds like a player. I prefer going for the nerdy boys with thick glasses and a lung condition."

I took my glasses from my pocket and put them on. She laughed in surprise as I turned to her. "This good enough for you?" Her laugh sounded like bells on a Christmas morning. "And would you believe me if I told you that I had asthma as a kid?"

She gaped at me. "You lie."

I smiled. "It's the truth. I went to high school with an inhaler and everything."

"Well then, if I had met you in high school, I would have found you very attractive."

Ah, if only. "Now I am curious. What were you like as a high school girl?"

"I was the bookworm." She replied without thinking. "I read everything from the classics to science fiction novels back then. I don't think anyone ever saw me without a book."

"Really?" I smiled, truly fascinated by her character. "I've always wanted to date a librarian." I switched back to flirting.

"Well then I guess you better date one quick. I bet that girl over there with the thick glasses and the brown skirt won't disappoint." She pointed across the bar, but I knew she was joking.

Damn. "I'm guessing you're not a librarian then."

She shook her head, smiling. "No. I am not."

"Journalist?"

"Nope."

"Teacher?"

"Uh uh."

"Writer."

She shook her head.

"Scientist?"

"Na uh."

I was getting impatient. "What do you do, then?"

She winked at me. "I'll leave that to your imagination."

"That is not fair." I argued. "And I AM basically in second grade." I retorted before she had the chance to reply. She shut her mouth, amused.

"Well, then, why don't I give you a clue?" She turned, pulled something out of her purse, and faced me a second later. She wore black-framed glasses.

I laughed. How could be possible that I found her even more attractive? "What is that supposed to tell me?"

She laughed with me. "I'll leave that to your imagination." She repeated her earlier words and returned her glasses back to her purse. I returned mine to my pocket. "It's getting kind of crowded in here-,"

"Is that translation for 'let's get out of here'?"

She gave me a sarcastic look. "No, it means let's take off our clothes and shag."

"Really?" My face brightened.

"NO, jack-ass!" She downed her drink and stepped off the stool. I laughed and followed her outside the bar. "Why are you following me?"

Because I like you and because I want to know you…Oh, and because I want to know what you look like in bed in the morning.

"You are waay more entertaining to spend the night with."

"And you just decided to follow me wherever I go?" I walked with her down the street.

"Would you like some ice cream? There's a great parlor down in Millennium Park." I walked backwards in front of her.

She opened her mouth, but closed it again. "Urgh," she threw her hands up in the air. "Sure. You're lucky I have a soft spot for ice cream." She trudged ahead of me, her head practically steaming.

I smiled widely. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Minutes later, we walked down the park, each with a cone of ice cream in our hands, which I insistently paid for, much to her chagrin. I picked vanilla, Bella picked strawberry. It wasn't long before we were laughing our heads off telling each other the sickest pick up lines we had ever heard of.

"Hi, I'm an astronaut, and my next mission is to explore Uranus."

Bella laughed and winced. "Ooooh, that is just horrible. Okay okay, here's one. My love for you is like diarrhea, I can't hold it in."

I burst out laughing. "Okay, now that is disgusting. Please tell me you didn't hear that from a guy hitting on you at a bar."

"Nah, I doubt there's anyone out there stupid enough to use that. My friend told me about it."

"Huh. She'd get along fine with my best friend then, but I'm afraid he's married."

"That's okay. My friend is married too, and they're so damn happy, it's making me sick sometimes." We threw our trash.

I groaned. "Tell me about it. Oh… here's another one." I walked ahead of her. "Do you have a library card? Because I'm checking you out."

She smirked. "Are you a pulmonary embolism? Because I can't breath without you."

My eyes widened slightly, impressed. "I wish I was your coronary artery, so I could be wrapped around your heart."

She chuckled. "My sudden cardiac arrhythmia made me fall for you."

"Really? Because my cardiac arrhythmia is telling me that I love you."

She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm out of Doctor pick-up lines."

"Well then," I stood in front of her, halting our steps. "Can you give me directions to your heart? Cause I seem to have lost myself in your eyes."

Her cheeks went a lovely shade of pink. It made me wonder how far her blush spread…

"I think God took a pigment out of a leaf and put it in your eyes." She cocked her head and smiled up at me.

I leaned down closer. "If I were a tear drop, I would be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks and die on your lips."

"Are you going to kiss me?" My eyes shifted from her lips to her eyes. She smiled. "Or do I have to lie to my diary?"

It wasn't a second later before my lips were on hers, her hands on my face, and mine around her back, keeping her close. So damn soft. Sweet. Delicious… She moaned and I deepened the kiss, trailing my tongue along her lips, tasting strawberries and cream. Fucking scrumptious. My hand went to tangle in her hair as I kept her lips pressed to mine. There was no way in hell I was stopping anytime soon.

Apparently, neither was she.

Our tongues tangled, tasting the sweetness of each others mouths until we had to come up for air. We both breathed deeply, our foreheads pressed close. I wasn't even ashamed of my crotch pressed against hers. No doubt she could feel how hard she made me.

We stared at each other, completely at wonder.

"Wow." She breathed.

My thoughts exactly.

… … …

My place was closer.

We shed our coats as we entered the apartment, neither of us keeping our lips apart for more than two seconds. I pressed her against the closed door, running my hands up her smooth long legs underneath her dress as she unbuttoned my shirt. Once it was undone, I shed it quickly and had her wrap her legs around my waist. We both moaned at the feeling of my hardening cock pressing against her hot center.

"Fucking shit!"

We were frantic, our hands roaming down each others bare skin. I carried her off the wall, unzipping her dress at the same time. I ran to the bedroom, dropping us on the bed. I pulled back, much to her dismay, to pull her dress down and off her legs. My heart skipped a beat as I stared the most beautiful white, smooth skin in with matching blue laced underwear that complimented it perfectly.

My hands reveled in their softness before running behind her to unclasp her bra. She arched her back to help and my lips trailed to her full breasts.

She gave the sexiest moan. "Edward, please." Her hands tangled into my hair, pulling at it as I nipped her nipple with my teeth. "Oh my God…,"

"Not yet, love." I kissed her deeply, her hair now sprawled out on my sheets. She could be the most beautiful thing that ever lay on my bed. "I want to see you cum." I whispered against her lips. She whimpered as my mouth descended down her body, leaving a trail of kisses behind. I pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and tore her underwear away, making her shriek. Before she could complain, my mouth went down on her, licking, biting, and sucking her wet center as she moaned and writhed on my bed.

"Edward," she was breathless. I wanted her to scream my name.

She screamed in surprise as I inserted two fingers inside of her. Damn… she was tight. I pumped my fingers in and out while sucking at her clit. It wasn't long before she shivered and arched her back, riding in the waves of her pleasure. "Edward!" she yelled out loud, shaking in my arms as I continued my ministrations.

She did not disappoint.

"Oh shit…," she caught her breath as I slid up her body, capturing her lips in mine. She didn't seem to care, tasting herself on my lips, and fuck, did it turn me on.

"You are so-," before I could finish my sentence, she flipped us over and her legs now straddled my hips. Her breasts pressed against my chest as she leaned down for a kiss. Disregarding my surprise, I kissed her back with equal fervor and ran my hands down her smooth back. She pulled back all of a sudden, scraping her nails down my chest seductively.

I think I groaned in pleasure.

She was so beautiful and sexy, straddling me by the waist. She smiled. "I think I should return the favor."

I think I fell in love with her.

My pants and boxers went off my legs a second later and Bella stared, her eyes widening at my cock. I smiled smugly. "See something you like?"

She smirked back. "Lie back down, jack-ass."

I hissed as her delicious mouth wrapped around my head, but I couldn't lie back down. I wanted to watch her. My hips started to follow as her mouth went up and down my shaft, her tongue swirling over the top before she would go down once again and her hand wrapped around the part that her mouth couldn't reach.

Damn, she was good.

I groaned as she went a little deeper and I felt myself hitting the back of her throat. When she gagged, I just about almost lost it. "Stop!" I pulled her away from my aching cock and threw her against the pillows, crawling on top of her and once again crashing my lips against hers. I positioned myself against her and looked at her in question before going any further.

Her hand moved to my temple before nodding and I pushed myself inside her slick center.

My eyes widened. "Fuck," she was so tight. She gasped underneath me, her eyes closed shut. I was worried I had hurt her. I had to muster up all the strength I had to not just pound into her like a wild animal. My nose rubbed against her temple. "Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah. I'm sorry… It's been a while."

The thought made me happy. I don't think I would have liked the idea of Bella shagging a guy just last week. In fact… the thought just made me mad.

I kissed her tenderly and pressed my forehead to hers. "I'll go slow." I would have used my arms as leverage, but I loved the feeling of pressing tight against her like this. So I circled my arms around her shoulders as her hands went to my hair, running her fingers through it. If only she had any idea just how good that felt.

I kept my pace slow at first as she adjusted to my size, and I found it difficult. She felt so fucking good and all the sounds she was making… God, I wanted to go much faster, but she was much more important. There was a thin sheen of sweet on our skin as we continued. Once she started moaning and circled one of her legs around my thigh, I took that as my cue to increase my pace slightly.

Our eyes locked at that moment, and I found myself never wanting to look away. My hand moved down her other thigh and pulled it slightly above my hip, we both moaned as I went in deeper inside of her. I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella," I stared into her eyes, "please." I begged.

The only reply she gave me was a deep kiss and her legs wrapping tighter around me.

Thank fuck.

I grabbed the headboard and pounded into her as she moaned and writhed underneath me. I could hear the slapping of our skin as my pelvis pressed against her, going deeper than ever before.

She gasped and arched her back and I felt her orgasm squeezing my cock, initiating my own release as I came inside of her, both of us screaming each others names as we rode out each others pleasure.

"Holy shit." I dropped against her, both of us breathing like mad as we kept in our embrace. I kissed her shivering lips just because I felt like it and broke away, my fingers brushing the hair away from her face.

We stared at each other in awe, just like how we had stared at each other after our first kiss.

One thing was for sure.

This wasn't just sex, it was something more.

After a few seconds, we smiled at each other and laughed.

I kissed her a couple of more times before pulling out and settling beside her. She made a sound of approval as I pulled her to my chest before pulling the sheets over us.

It wasn't long before we drifted off to sleep.

… … …

I woke up that morning from the best sleep I'd had in ages and with the most beautiful girl in my arms. She breathed evenly against my chest, her arm around my waist and her mouth slightly parted.

I smiled, thinking back to last night.

If that wasn't the best sex in the world, I didn't know what was.

Carefully, I pried myself away from her arm and the sheets, leaving the bed. I grabbed my boxer shorts and stared back again at her lovely sleeping form before leaving the room and starting breakfast in the kitchen.

As I prepared the pancakes, I thought back to last night, about what Emmett and I talked about, and about how I absolutely loved the evening I spent with Bella. I never had so much fun with a girl before, but being with Bella was so easy and just plain old… nice.

No… it was better than nice. It was amazing, that's what it is.

Well, whatever happens… Bella would be an exception to my 'fetish'… or whatever you call it. I didn't care if she looked like Chewbacca in the morning. I would still want to be with her. But I would do it properly this time.

First thing's first.

I better ask her out on a date.

The thought made me smile.

I carried the tray with Bella's breakfast to the bedroom. As I opened the door, I saw the Bella had just started to stir and wake up.

I smiled. "Good morning, Beautiful. I made you break-fast…,"

Mother Fuck.

She gave me the most glorious morning smile.

Gorgeous fucked up hair.

Drowsy eyes that still held a sparkle.

Pink pouty lips.

Creamy smooth skin.

She leaned against her elbow on the bed, with one hand keeping the sheets above her breasts, and the sheets on her legs scrunched up to reveal lovely smooth skin from her thighs to her little feet.

She was my dream come true.

I finally found you.

She chuckled at my expression. "See something you like?"

I dropped the breakfast tray and muttered two words. "Marry me."

… … …

She still couldn't stop laughing at my expression earlier, and even more when confessed to her my 'fetish' about bed hair over the breakfast table.

We cleaned up the mess in the bedroom and had breakfast in the kitchen instead. She wore my dress shirt, and ONLY my dress shirt because I ripped out her panties last night, which she hated, by the way. Apparently they were a limited edition Victoria's Secret. I didn't care. I told her that I'd buy her lingerie for life to make up for it. She looked thoroughly fuckable right now, if I do say so myself. My hands had to grip the table to prevent myself from just jumping at her right then and there.

"You still didn't answer my question, you know." I smiled, watching her eat her pancakes, which earned me a big sloppy morning kiss from her, by the way. I'll be sure to make pancakes everyday from now on.

She looked at me like I had grown two heads. "You're not serious, are you, Edward?"

"Dead serious. Will you marry me, Bella?"

She rolled her eyes. "If I say yes right now, will you fly me off to Vegas next week?" She played along. But I wasn't playing at all.

"No."

She smiled.

"I'd fly you off this afternoon."

She frowned. "Edward, please…"

"It's a simple question." I shrugged.

She laughed. "Right… it's the one question ninety-nine percent of men in the world are frightened of asking and you're saying it's a simple question?"

"Admit it, Bella. You can't think of anyone else to spend the rest of your life with except for me." I smiled.

"Yesterday, you were a jack-ass, and today… you're only slightly less of a jack-ass, and you expect me to just say yes and marry you?"

"I'll make you pancakes every morning."

She chuckled. "They are good pancakes, I'll give you that." She swallowed the last bite. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's time for you to give me an answer, that's what-"

She hit me playfully at the side of my head. "I'm serious, jack-ass. What…," she glanced around and zeroed in on the wall clock of the kitchen. "Oh crap, I have to go." She wiped her mouth with a napkin and ran to the bedroom.

"What?" I asked, following her. "It's a Saturday. I'm supposed to keep you locked up in my bedroom and fuck you senseless, woman."

She threw my dress shirt at my face and threw on her underwear and dress. "As tempting as that sounds, Edward, I'm sorry, but I can't be late on my first day."

"You still haven't told me what you do, you know." I grabbed her by the waist before she could leave the bedroom. "As your future husband, I think I have a right to know."

She rolled her eyes playfully as I pulled her closer. "Do you have our kids named yet in that head of yours?"

"Of course. One will be Edward junior, and the other will be-OW! Did you just slap me?" I gaped at her.

"Yes."

I opened my mouth, and closed it again. "It kind of turned me on."

She opened her mouth and closed it again. "Yeah, me too."

I took that chance and kissed her senseless. When we pulled away, she sighed against my forehead. "I really have to get to work."

"Screw work. Ditch it."

"A doctor shouldn't say that."

"Yeah well, I'm telling YOU aren't I?"

"I'm afraid I can't say that either." She said shyly. I pulled back and stared at her. "I'm a doctor too, Edward. I start my first year of residency today at Northwestern."

My jaw dropped. "Well I'll be damned." She chose that moment to slip out of my arms and head for the door. "Hey! Come back here, woman."

She chuckled as I trapped her against my door again like last night. "See? We're meant to be, Bella. Admit it."

"Oh God," she sighed as I kissed her neck. "You're going to be a pain in the ass to work with aren't you?"

"Only until you agree to marry me."

She grumbled.

… … …

The next day, I called my mother and asked for Grandma's wedding ring. My parents came the next next day to meet a stunned Bella.

After three days, we played cat and dog inside and outside of the hospital. The hospital staff found it amusing. And it drove our friends Emmett and Rosalie insane.

After a week, we finally had our first date. I took her to a moonlight boat ride and proposed formally for the first time and was obviously shut down.

After two weeks, I finally got her to admit that she loves me, but not as much as I love her.

After a month, she practically had most of her clothes in my apartment, so I set aside some of my suits to storage to make room for hers. That night, I asked her to move in. She said yes. I asked her to marry me. She said no.

After two months, we went to Seattle to visit her father. He had a gun, and threatened to shoot me with it if I ever hurt Bella. I told him it would never happen, and he would probably want to save his bullets for when our future daughter grew up and got a boyfriend. He agreed, and I knew I had his blessing.

After six months, and a night of great sex, I asked her to marry me again that night, but I think she fell asleep and didn't hear me. But when I woke up that morning and went to the bathroom, there was a small post it note stuck to my forehead that had one word written on it. YES. I ran back to the bedroom and stared at my beautiful girl, naked under the sheets with sexed-up bed hair and a smile to die for.

And I knew that I was the luckiest man in the world.

... … … … … … …

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Haha! I don't know what possessed me to write this. But I had a burst of inspiration and an exam in two days, so I better get back to work (crying).

Hope you enjoyed this though!

I loooove reviews :D


End file.
